The Medici Family
Giovanni, Cosimo and Lorenzo It is equivocally clear that not all most people or families are born with silver spoon. Most people had to fight or find their way into wealth or success. Some found it very easy and some did. The Medici family rose to power and ruled for three centuries (13th to 15th century). They were one of the most powerful dynasty ever built in Italy and this came as result of political influence which was achieved through banking and commerce that brought about great wealth. Thinking of this family I began to wonder how it all started, their involvement in politics and arts. So therefore, this research shows a brief history of the Medici family. Stating how power began to rise in the Medici family, their influence in politics and arts focusing majorly on Cosimo de Medici and his grandson Lorenzo. The earliest person to bear the name Medici was Chairissimo de' Medici, who was part of Communal Council of Florence. Not much was known about his existence or participation in the activities of the government. The Medici died down for generations not until the end of the thirteenth century, through Ardingho de' Medici, who in 1291 became a member of the Signory. Also in this same year he was elected as a gonfalonier, which was the highest post to be held by a member of his family. He was actively involved activities of the industry. It was observed that through banking and commerce the Medici family gained great fame, wealth, power and political influence. In 1309, Averardo, a member of the Medici family (junior branch), was elected a prior and became a gonfalonier in 1314. He was considered by his involvement in commerce and finance as the true founder of the fortunes of the family. He's also being remembered as ancestor of magnificent Lorenzo de Medici. In 1318, there was a dispute in Florence and it was during this year that Conte di Averardo de’ Medici, son of Averardo, was chosen to the priorate. Much was not about Conte not until 1336, his brother was revealed who was Salvestro di Averardo di Medici. Salvestro was sent to Venice to negotiate with the republic against Verona. He was one of the many Medici who during this time had married into the nobility. He was wife, Lisa Donati, was from the family of Donati, although were famous but not successfully economically. Salvestro de Medici held the Office of the Gonfaloniere from 1370 to 1378. He rose to power with the backings of a popular mob, called the ciompi. He had a brutal regime which led to his downfall and was banished in 1382. Unfortunately for Salvestro when the ciompi fell, his fame and fortunes also did. The family fortune was in a decline until it was restored by Giovanni di Bicci de' Medici (1360-1429). Furthermore, Giovanni di Bicci de' Medici was one of the five sons of a poor widow. He began to gain wealth from one of his wealthy cousin Vieri, who give him job to do in the family firm, the Medici bank. His success in the business led him to take over Vieri and become the Capo of the Medici family. Giovanni is careful in choosing his clients, he looks out for loyalty as well as honesty. There are times when you have to take risk in business and this was what Giovanni did when he supported Baldassare Cossa on Cossa's bid to become Pope. In the year 1410 Cossa is elected as Pope John XXIII. Cossa handed over whole Papal account to Giovanni and according to pbs.org Giovanni became the "God's Banker". When Giovanni died, he was the Godfather of 26 branches of the Medici family. He died on the 20th of February 1429 to be precise. Lorenzo and Cosimo de Medici were his sons. His greatest achievement was setting a great start for his family on becoming one of the wealthiest families in Europe. After the death of Giovanni Cosimo took over the business of the Medici bank. Cosimo de Medici was also referred to as Cosimo il Vecchio (the old or first Cosimo). Cosimo was born 27th September, 1389. He is a man who quests and thirst for learning. He had being learning the family business from a young age. Cosimo advised his father to invest their wealth in civic patronage and he is a close friend architect Brunelleschi. He was considered the real founder of the political fortunes of the family. However the rival family, Albizzi, were so jealous of his success. As his wealth and power began to increase so also was the resentment of a fellow noble house, the Albizzi's, because they were losing their influence on the government of Florence. With the ability of cosimo to notice this, he transferred huge sums of money and made sure that his family was safe. Due to hatred from other families, he is summoned by the government of Florence and later imprisoned. He was accused of treason against the city and her people. He survived execution but he and his family were banished, causing Florence to be left in the hands of the Albizzi' Rinaldo degli Albizzi arranged for the arrest and detention of Cosimo. Also until he was banished from Florence to Venice. While away things were not going right in Florence, the wealth and power began to drop, with the knowledge that Florence could not survive for a long time, he took heed to his father's advice that said "Wait to be summoned". Considering the ongoing situation in Florence Cosimo was called back and he was given great power. Under Cosimo's rule, Florence began to increase in wealth and cultural prestige. Cosimo gathered the largest library in Europe, amongst his collections were many Greek sources including the works of Plato, from Constantinople, founded the Platonic Academy and patronized Marsilio Ficino, who later issued the first Latin edition of the collected works of Plato. Ghiberti, Brunelleschi, Donatello, Alberti, Fra Angelico were some of the artist supported by Cosimo. During his time he gained the popular title of pater patriae ('father of the fatherland'). He died 1st August 1464. His son, Piero (1416-1469), was his successor for just a few years but continued his father's policies even though he was less successful than his father. Conclusively pbs.org said this about Cosimo “When he is back on top, Cosimo invests in art and learning, taking the Florentine Renaissance to new heights. He commissions Lippi, Donatello, Michelozzo and Gozzoli, and bankrolls the extraordinary Council of Florence. He is the first Godfather of the Renaissance" One of the greatest rulers in the family was the grandson of Cosimo and son of Piero de Medici, Lorenzo de’ Medici. He was born in 1449. He was referred to as Lorenzo il Magnifico (Lorenzo the Magnificent) by the people of Florence. He was a statesman, ruler and someone who loved art. He ruled alongside his brother, Guliano. Due to resentment amongst enemies several assassination plans took place Lorenzo was fortunate enough to escape on several occasion but his brother, Guliano was not lucky. He contributed immensely to the beautification of Florence, making Florence one of the most beautiful centers in Europe. He’s love for art made him a pillar of support to popular artist such as Leonardo da Vinci and Michalenglo. Most of the member of the Medici family held public offices. Each one of the Medici family had an import role to play in the politics of the Florentine government. Aristocracy was a crucial in political advancement during the time of Ardingho de' Medici. The grandi controlled a very large extent of administration of the Guelf party of Florence but however at this point I would on the part Cosimo de Medici and Lorenzo the Magnificent played in Politics. With the accumulation of wealth in Cosimo’s possession he was able to claim more power by using his wealth as a means of controlling votes. In politics, we one begins to gain wealth, power and control there will always be hatred, this was the case of Cosimo de Medici. The plan of his opponents was to eliminate Cosimo, so therefore he was accused of treason. The type of government of practiced during this was republican and what this meant was that ruling or noble families couldn’t dictate the fate of person when it comes to judgment, it was the consent / opinion of the public that mattered in this case. Unfortunately for Cosimo he was found guilty. When he was leaving for exile, he took his bank along with him thereby putting the financial situation in Florence in chaos. Due to financial instability going in Florence during his exile period, his punishment had to be lifted. He returned in 1434, and with his return he was able to strongly influence the Florentine government which led to the rise of culture and arts in the city. As for Cosimo’s grandson, Lorenzo the Magnificent, at the age of twenty took up the role of a leader after the death of his father in 1469. His wedding brought more connection to the Medici family. He had problems of mismanagement due some of his grandfather’s building projects but this later was not a problem for Lorenzo because under Lorenzo’s rule Florence flourished. He had so much dominance in Florence, an incident happened in 1478, called the Pazzi Conspiracy, which led to the death of his brother and him, escaping wounded. The aftermath of this was an invasion on the Florentine republic by the Duke of Calabria. However, with allies and support from citizens and some Medici families in Bologna and Milan, Lorenzo was able to resolve the crisis. This was great achievement by Lorenzo, his power led to some constitutional changes. Lorenzo similar to his grandfather, maintained a policy of peace and balance of power amongst the northern Italian states and some European states such as France. His good relationship with the Ottoman Empire brought a major source of wealth for the Medici. Apart from some influence on politics and governance in Florence, the Medici family stood as pillar of support some of the greatest Artist of time and which in turn led to the beautification and enrichment of Florence. Cosimo employed Michello Michellozzi, also during his tenure he built the Medici palace referred to as Palazzo Medici. He was friend and source of financial aid to great artist such as Fra Angelico, Fra Filippo Lippi, and Donatello etc. His main achievement in his works of patronage was that of Brunelleschi, in the completion of the dome of Santa Maria del Fiore. But for Lorenzo, he supported artist who were involved in 15th century art. His supported artist included Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo, Andrea de Verrocchio, Botticelli, etc. Lorenzo happened to be an artist himself, he was a poet, and his poetry was a means of celebration of life. In a nutshell, the Medici family had a great impact on the people around them and their society. They had the founded the largest bank the Europe until the late the 15th century. They contributed to the development of Florence, making it the cultural center of Europe. More so, maintained the largest library in Europe and also served as means of financial aid to the funding of building projects and artist that brought significant features to Florence. Features such as Uffizi gallery and so on. They gave birth to the essence of renaissance through the influence they had on works of art and architecture =Works Cited= Birth of a Dynasty. pbs.org. 2009. web. 30 March 2013. . Cleugh, James. The Medici: A Tale of Fifteen Generations. Barnes & Noble Inc., 1993. print. Cosimo de' Medici. n.d. web. 19 April 2013. . Gascoigne, Bamber. History of the Medici. n.d. Web. 30 March 2013. . House of Medici. n.d. web. 15 March 2013. . Lorenzo de' Medici. n.d. web. 24 April 2013. . Medici - Godfathers of Renaissance. n.d. web. 13 April 2013. . Stephanie. The Medici Family. n.d. web. 12 April 2013. . The Medici Family. n.d. web. 30 Feburary 2013. . The Medici Family. n.d. web. 26 March 2013. . Category:Research Pages Category:The Medici Family Category:Research Pages Category:The Medici Family